womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of women Ignatz Award winners
The Ignatz Awards are intended to recognize outstanding achievements in comics and cartooning by small press creators or creator-owned projects published by larger publishers. The Ignatz Awards are named in honor of George Herriman and his strip Krazy Kat, which featured a brick-throwing mouse named Ignatz. As of 2017, the woman who has won the most Ignatz awards is Jillian Tamaki with five. Also noteworthy is the fact that the "Promising New Talent" award has gone to a woman more than half the time (eleven of nineteen years). Background The SPX Ignatz Awards were conceived in 1996 by SPX organizer Chris Oarr and cartoonist Ed Brubaker. Their original mandate, to set the Ignatz apart from "mainstream" awards like the Eisner Awards, was that the work nominated be creator-owned, and focus more on work done by a single writer/artist. They have been awarded each year at the Small Press Expo since 1997,"Small Press Expo Initiates First Festival Prize for Comic Books: Ignatz Award," Comics Buyer's Guide (Sept. 12, 1997), p. 8 only skipping a year in 2001 due to the show's cancellation after the September 11 attacks. As of 2017, SPX has been held in either Bethesda, North Bethesda, or Silver Spring, Maryland. As one of the few festival awards rewarded in comics, the Ignatz Awards are voted on by attendees of the annual Small Press Expo (SPX, or The Expo, its corporate name), a weekend convention and tradeshow showcasing creator-owned comics. Nominations for the Ignatz Awards are made by a five-member jury panel consisting of comic book professionals.Hahn, Joel. "Ignatz Awards", Comic Book Awards Almanac. Published 2006. Accessed 23 Sept 2014. The jury panel remains anonymous (from both the public as well as each other) until the announcement of the awards. Jurors are prohibited from nominating their own work. However, there is no prohibition of one jury member's work being nominated for an award by his or her fellow jurors. The Award was administered by Jeff Alexander from 1998–2006,McElhatton, Greg. "Goodbye, Jeff," GregMcE.com (Jan. 30, 2011). when they were taken over by Greg McElhatton. During his tenure as Ignatz Award Coordinator, Alexander drew a strip for the annual award program in George Herriman's style.MacDonald, Heidi. "RIP: Jeff Alexander," The Beat (Jan. 31, 2011). The first comics industry awards given the title "Ignatz" originated at the OrlandoCon,Harvey, R. C. "Blood & Thunder: Two for Cho", The Comics Journal #219 (Jan. 2000), p. 3. held in Orlando, Florida, from 1974-1994. The current Ignatz Awards are not connected with OrlandoCon. Women Award Winners Outstanding Artist * 2002: Megan Kelso, Artichoke Tales #1, Non #5 (Highwater Books and Red Ink Press) * 2008: Laura Park, Do Not Disturb My Waking Dream (self-published) * 2015: Emily Carroll, Through The Woods * 2016: Tillie Walden, The End of Summer * 2017: Emil Ferris, My Favorite Thing is Monsters Outstanding Anthology or Collection (2005-2016) * 2012: Hark! A Vagrant, Kate Beaton (Drawn & Quarterly) * 2015: How To Be Happy, Eleanor Davis * 2016: Step Aside Pops, Kate Beaton Outstanding Anthology * 2017: Elements: Fire – An Anthology by Creators of Color, edited by Taneka Stotts * 2018: Comics for Choice, edited by Hazel Newlevant , Whit Taylor and Ø.K. Fox Outstanding Collection * 2017: Our Cats Are More Famous Than Us: A Johnny Wander Collection, by Ananth Hirsh and Yuko Ota * 2018: Sex Fantasy, by Sophia Foster-Dimino Outstanding Graphic Novel * 2005: Persepolis 2: The Story of a Return, Marjane Satrapi (Pantheon) * 2008: Skim, Mariko Tamaki and Jillian Tamaki (Groundwood Books) * 2013: Today is the Last Day of the Rest of Your Life, Ulli Lust (Fantagraphics Books) * 2014: This One Summer, Jillian Tamaki and Mariko Tamaki * 2015: The Oven, Sophie Goldstein * 2016: Hot Dog Taste Test, Lisa Hanawalt * 2017: My Favorite Thing is Monsters, Emil Ferris * 2018: Why Art?, Eleanor Davis Outstanding Story * 2007: "Felix" from Drawn & Quarterly Showcase Vol. 4, Gabrielle Bell * 2008: "The Thing About Madeleine", Lilli Carré (Self-published) * 2015: "Sex Coven" from Frontier ''#7, Jillian Tamaki * 2017: "Diana’s Electric Tongue", Carolyn Nowak * 2018: "How the Best Hunter in the Village Met Her Death", Molly Ostertag Outstanding Series * 2004: ''Finder, Carla Speed McNeil (Light Speed Productions) * 2005: Finder, Carla Speed McNeil (Light Speed Productions) * 2015: Sex Fantasy, Sophia Foster-Dimino * 2016: Powdered Milk, Keiler Roberts * 2017: Chester 5000, Jess Fink Outstanding Comic * 2010: I Want You, Lisa Hanawalt (Buenaventura Press) * 2015: The Oven, Sophie Goldstein * 2018: Hot to Be Alive, Tara Booth Outstanding Minicomic * 1998: Amy Unbounded, Rachel Hartman (Pug House Press) * 2002: Artichoke Tales #1, Megan Kelso (Highwater Books) * 2004: Lucky #3, Gabrielle Bell (Self-published) * 2007: P.S. Comics #3, Minty Lewis * 2009: Stay Away From Other People, Lisa Hanawalt * 2012: The Monkey in the Basement and Other Delusions, Corinne Mucha (Retrofit Comics) * 2014: House of Women, Sophie Goldstein * 2015: Sex Fantasy #4, Sophia Foster-Dimino * 2016: Radishes, Carolyn Nowak * 2018: Say It With Noodles: On Learning to Speak the Language of Food, Shing Yin Khor Outstanding Online Comic * 2011: Hark! A Vagrant, Kate Beaton * 2012: SuperMutant Magic Academy, Jillian Tamaki * 2013: SuperMutant Magic Academy, Jillian Tamaki * 2016: Octopus Pie, Meredith Gran * 2017: The Meek, Der-Shing Helmer * 2018: Lara Croft Was My Family, Carta Monir Outstanding Debut Comic (2000-2008) * 2005: Will You Still Love Me if I Wet the Bed? by Liz Prince (Top Shelf Productions) Promising New Talent * 1997: Debbie Drechsler, Nowhere (Drawn & Quarterly) * 1998: Carla Speed McNeil, Finder (Lightspeed Press) * 2004: Lauren Weinstein, Kramer's Ergot #4 (Avodah Books) * 2006: Hope Larson, Salamander Dream (AdHouse Books), Gray Horses (Oni Press) * 2008: Sarah Glidden, How to Understand Israel in 60 Days or Less (Self-published) * 2009: Colleen Frakes, Woman King (Self-published) * 2012: Lale Westvind, Hot Dog Beach (Self-published) * 2014: Cathy G. Johnson, Jeremiah, Boy Genius, Until It Runs Clear * 2015: Sophia Foster-Dimino, Sphincter, Sex Fantasy * 2016: Tillie Walden, I Love This Part * 2017: Bianca Xunise, "Say Her Name" (The Nib) Sources Category:History